


to be alone with you

by katyfaise



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, post real folk blues, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They laugh and talk and spend time as something Faye has never had before - something that closely resembles a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know guys i just needed some spike/faye smut in my life so here you go. i don't see them ever being anything but angsty with each other, at least in the beginning. so yeah it gets a bit angsty at the end. hope you enjoy.

They don’t sleep together in the beginning, instead, they just share her bed and stare at the ceiling. If Jet notices that they’re sharing a bed now, he doesn’t say, and they both appreciate it. They stretch out on the bare mattress and he tells her about Julia and Vicious and his past and she tells him what she can remember and things that maybe she doesn’t want to remember. Their conversations linger into the early morning until they both fall asleep just out of pure exhaustion and when she wakes, Spike is still beside her, his hand still held by hers in the same position they dozed off in.

The two of them go about their days in different ways. Sometimes they work together on a bounty, splitting the money at the end of the chase, but mostly he spends his time off or working on the Swordfish and she still bets on the horses like it’s her job. When they return to the ship in the evenings they have dinner and recall their days with Jet.

They laugh and talk and spend time as something Faye has never had before - something that closely resembles a family.

There’s nothing special about the night when she finds herself beneath him, long legs wrapped around a thin waist and hands searching for purchase wherever they might land. The dam has simply broken, their conversations spilled into nothingness and they both know exactly where the next step is.

They undress each other slowly, learning the planes of each others body. Faye examines the myriad of scars that cover his torso with her eyes first, then her fingers, then her lips, soft and gentle with each touch she gives him. She has her own scars, but she’s not as sure about herself as he is so when he touches the small marks that pepper her light skin, she shivers and tries to push his fingers away, only for Spike to push forward.

It’s this whole honesty thing that they’re trying and as much as she likes it, it can seem pretty damn inconvenient at times.

He kisses his way up the curve of her stomach and wraps around an erect nipple, bringing a sound from Faye’s throat that she cannot quieten. She tightens her fingers in his messy hair, holding him in the same spot for as long as he will allow, but he leaves her breasts to kiss her again and Faye cannot find it in herself to complain. Faye is a woman who knows what she wants and he’s giving it to her freely.

She breathes his name as he dips a hand between her legs, his fingers splaying over the tuft of hair. Spike’s lips nibble a bruise against her neck as he uses a knee to push aside her legs, leaving her open as he rubs his fingers along her mound gently. Faye moans out, mostly in shock before the moan turns into pleasure and she digs her fingers into his shoulders, a silent plea for him to continue. Spike pushes his fingers inside of her, running long digits along her cunt as she bucks her hips up without control. Faye is never one without control - it’s important that she always keep her cool in whatever situation she’s in, but not she cannot resist.

And why should she?

For the first time in a long time she’s with someone she trusts unconditionally, a new feeling that she’s not used to. She’s frightened by that realization and she closes her eyes, breathing shallow as Spike pumps his wrist and moves his fingers in and out of her. She wonders if she should stop if she should end this now before things go too far, but there’s nothing inside of her that wills the words. Instead, she groans with need as Spike pulls his hand away and licks his fingers clean of her.

“Tease,” she complains, hitting her palm against his chest.

“You’re one to talk.”

Faye quirks an eyebrow and takes back control of the situation - long legs tangle with his and she flips them with strong thighs and arms, and when she hovers over Spike he looks up at her with wide eyes. “I never tease,” Faye says simply, leaning down to brush her lips against his. She can taste herself there vaguely and she licks her lips when she pulls away, a devilish smirk gracing her lips. Faye makes short time of fisting her hand around his lean cock, pumping her wrist in rhythm with her rising and falling chest as she helps him along. Once he’s harder, she pulls back and before he can call her the same name she granted him, Faye lowers herself onto his cock, taking him in inch by inch with a hiss from behind her teeth.

He curses and holds her hips, fingers pressing into her pale skin tight enough that the pain grounds her. Faye braces a hand against his chest and rolls her hips, adjusting to how he fills her. She’s tight and he can feel her walls contracting against his cock and he reaches up, hands grabbing at her breasts and pulling her closer to him. Faye slaps his hands away, never one to give away the upper hand that she’s gained.“Stop being so greedy,” she says, rolling her hips to meet each of his upward thrusts.

“Stop being so complicated,” Spike counters. “It’s just sex.”

The words stop her in her tracks.

 _Just sex_.

She pauses and Spike meets her eyes, the fear in her expression rising despite how he’s currently inside of her. His eyes soften and he scoots up, arm wrapping around and gripping her ass while his free hand gently grabs her chin and brings her eyes back to his. “Hey… I didn’t..” He shakes his head, trying to keep his own emotions in check even as Faye tightens her jaw.

“No… you’re right. It’s just sex.”

“Faye, come on,” he pleads but she pushes him back down and grinds her hips down, and Spike groans in response. She’s angry now and Spike knows it. The right thing to do is to stop this whole mess, to end it before things get even more out of control, but he’s a scoundrel and he knows it.

He’s never been a good man.

Faye comes first, throws her head back in pleasure as the walls of her cunt tighten around his cock and she continues to thrust forward, pushing him in even deeper as she rides him until she’s complete. Moments later he joins her in the orgasm and he pulls out to empty himself against her sheets. Faye lays on her back and makes a face at him, clearly annoyed that now she’ll have to wash her sheets again. But she sighs and leans over him, grabs a cigarette from her nightstand and lights it. He notices she doesn’t offer him one, nor does he think she will. The silence is tense between the two of them and Spike feels overwhelmed - he wonders if the tear that spills from Faye’s eye is because she’s tired or if she’s truly emotional.

He doesn’t ask.

Instead, he silently gathers his clothes and wonders if he’ll be welcomed back into her bed again, if she knows he didn’t mean what he said the way it came out. That’s always his problem - he’s not good at the whole honesty thing these days. And even if they both know that whatever is there is more than just sex it’s already been said and there’s no taking it back now.

His chest tightens as he redresses and lingers near her door.

“See you,” Faye says by way of goodbye and Spike simply waves a hand behind him as he leaves her room.

This doesn’t seem worth it… no matter how much he wants it to work out. But God knows, he  _really_ wants it to work out for once.


End file.
